Saving Shiro
by Kuchiki-chan
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia go through their usual routine: wake up, go to school, fight Hollows, sleep. But then a certain captain goes missing...
1. Passing Notes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Obviously.

NOTE TO READERS: Konnichi wa! This is my first story ever, so I'm slightly nervous...please R&R!! I'm eager to read your suggestions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder when Kurosaki-kun will get here."

"Eh, don't worry. He's always late."

Orihime sat staring out the window, looking vigilantly for any sign of orange. Tatsuki leaned back in her chair and put her feet on her desk. "Would you stop looking out the window? He'll come, okay?" she said irritably.

Orihime sighed and went back to her desk. "I guess so."

Suddenly the door slid open and Rukia came in. "Sorry I'm late, sensei." Not that class had started yet or anything.

"Kuchiki-chan? Do you know where Kurosaki-kun is? You always come to school with him, right?" Orihime looked up hopefully.

"Ichigo? Oh…he was beating up his dad. He'll be here soon." Rukia settled down in her seat and dropped her bag on the floor.

As if on cue, the door slammed open once again and an annoyed-looking Ichigo came in, scowling as usual. "See, he's here already."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Hai. Who else would we be talking about?"

Ichigo grunted in reply and walked over to his seat. Almost as soon as he sat down, he yawned loudly. "Man, I'm shot."

"Did you get enough sleep?"

Ichigo shot a glare at Rukia as if it was all her fault. They'd stayed up all last night fighting a Hollow. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Leave me out of this."

Suddenly Keigo swept through the door. "Ah, the lovely transfer student! So…how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She smiled sweetly. Ichigo bit his cheek to keep from cracking up. She looked so fake.

"Good to hear. Aaand…Ichigo! You're looking slightly rumpled this morni–"

"Shaddup!"

"Geez, calm down. Just trying to be friendly." Keigo put on a hurt expression.

"Hey, everyone sit down now! Class is starting now." The teacher stood behind her desk. "Today you'll be taking notes on the Meiji Restoration. Take out your green textbooks and turn to page 254. I want it to be absolutely silent while you're working." She adjusted her glasses. "Notes are due at the end of the period."

Ichigo groaned. "I hate taking notes."

Keigo shot him a glare. "You're not the one with the sucky grades."

Ichigo sighed and opened his textbook. The words swam tauntingly in front of his face. _Need…sleep…_he thought.

As he got out a piece of paper, he felt something hit his arm. He turned to look. A small wad of paper had bounced off his shoulder. He leaned over to pick it up, making sure the teacher wasn't watching. Then he snatched it up off the floor and quietly unwrinkled it. In Rukia's small, neat handwriting, it said: _I need help._

Ichigo scowled. Scribbling quickly, he wrote back: _Do it yourself. You're so old, this should be easy for you. You probably lived through it. _Then he tossed it back at her.

Her next note said: _Jerk. You can forget me helping you on your next Hollow._

Ichigo: _Whatever._

Rukia: _Jerk._

Ichigo:_ Baka._

Rukia: _Bakabakashii._

Ichigo: _Loser._

Rukia didn't even read his note. She tossed it in the garbage can right after it landed on her desk. The teacher looked up suspiciously, but all she saw was Rukia working diligently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That took forever! I didn't even finish," Orihime said. "There was so much…"

"Rukia, you weren't _passing notes_, were you?" Ichigo said as he put his books back in his bag. "What a _bad student_…"

"Chikushou me."

"Wha-?! Where'd you learn that?"

Rukia shrugged. "Modern talk. I hear it all the time."

Ichigo scowled. Orihime thought it was funny. "Hee hee, you're always so funny, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey, I have to leave early. See you all tomorrow!" Mizuiro ran out the classroom.

"Eh? Where's _he_ got to go that's so urgent?"

"Well…" Keigo paused. "I heard he's got a date…"

"No way! Mizuiro has a girlfriend? I didn't think he had it in him," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking," Rukia replied. That shut him up.

"I gotta hurry too. Karate." Tatsuki walked out the door.

"We should go too, Ichigo. _Right?_" Rukia said forcefully. Her Hollow detector was beeping.

"Yeah, yeah." He slid off the desk and walked out after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it was really crappy. Sorry. But…again, please R&R! I'm currently brain-dead and desperately need suggestions. Arigatou!!


	2. Back to Seireitei

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Obviously.

NOTE TO READERS: Hi again. Kuchiki-chan here. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! It made me realize that there are actually people out there who don't think my writing totally sucks.

Oh yeah. Also, I was thinking of maybe changing the title, because I was thinking yesterday when I suddenly realized that "Saving Shiro" sounds almost EXACTLY like "Saving Shiloh"! So if any of you have suggestions, I would greatly appreciate that.

Sorry I'm writing so much. But since one kind reviewer has pointed out to me that not everyone understands all the Japanese, I will list them here:

Baka Stupid

Bakabakashii A stronger term for "stupid"

Chikushou me Son of a…um…I think you already know. Just in case swearing offends any of you.

One more thing. I checked today and found out that this story had already been hit 93 times! Yay yay! That makes me really happy.

Okay, I'll stop ranting now and let you get to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was still in a bad mood when they reached the area the Hollow would appear.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Grow up. I was just using my newly acquired vocabulary, okay?"

"Don't tell me to 'grow up'! You're like a million years old!"

"Be quiet for a moment and take this."

Ichigo popped the Soul Candy into his mouth grudgingly and burst out into his shinigami form. Kon happily hugged Rukia. "Thank you so much, Rukia onee-san!" He grinned and began stretching his legs. "Now, I think I'll go find Ori–" Ichigo bonked him on the head. "Stay home and shut up. And remember, if you do anything to ruin my reputation, I'll kill you when I get back."

"Oh, onee-san! Ichigo is so mean to me…"

"Kon, go back home."

"B-but onee-san! Surely _you_ understand! I've been stuck in a plushie all da–"

"It's coming, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, completely ignoring him.

Sure enough, a giant figure came into view. The massive Hollow lunged at Ichigo while Kon yelled and ran away.

"Aim for the–"

"I know, head. I haven't been doing this for a gazillion years for nothing." He focused on the Hollow's head and jumped up. Then he swung and chopped its arm off neatly.

"I thought you said you knew to aim for the head."

"Calm down, geez. I'm just playing around with it for a bit."

"DON'T 'PLAY AROUND'! JUST KILL IT ALREADY!!!"

"Sheesh. Fine, whatever." He sliced through its head, straight down the middle. "There. Are you happy now?"

Rukia let out her breath. "You always make me feel so nervous. Don't do that."

"Fine." Ichigo smirked as they headed back towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

Soon his house came into view. They were just a few meters away from the front door when they heard a shout.

"Rukia!"

They turned around to see Renji running towards them. He had obviously tried to dress like a human, but had done a very bad job. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a bright blue blazer, not to mention an awful yellow tie.

"Renji? What are you doing here? Did something happen in Seireitei?"

Renji flashed an annoyed look in Ichigo's direction, as if it was some how his fault. "Hitsugaya-san has disappeared."

"H-Hitsugaya…? But…"

"I'll tell you more later. Come on, let's go." He took her hand and started walking away.

"Hey, wait a sec! You can't just leave and…and…"

"Oh, can't I?" Renji smirked. "Come on, Rukia." He resumed his walking. Rukia gave Ichigo an apologetic look before leaving. Ichigo just stared.

"Eh, whatever. She'll probably be back soon." His bad mood was settling back in. He turned around to enter the house. Suddenly he remembered the test they had tomorrow. He turned back around to tell her, but all he saw were two black butterflies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brat. Thinks she can just run off whenever she feels like it." Ichigo sat down on his bed and started pulling off his socks. Suddenly he noticed that Kon was missing. Probably doing something stupid and perverted. Ichigo made a mental note to beat him up when he got back.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Looking out the window, he spotted Orihime walking and talking with…himself.

Kon was saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, my loooooovely Orihime."

Orihime giggled and skipped off. "'Kay!"

Ichigo groaned and watched as Kon looked up at the window, humming to himself. Then he leapt up in one powerful jump and into the room.

"You idiot! What did you think you were doing?!"

Kon pretended to look hurt. "I was just setting you up with Orihime for tomorrow. You should be grateful."

"Grateful, my ass. I don't like her, okay?" Ichigo glared at him. "And I _thought_ I told you to stay here and not do anything stupid. Anyone could have seen you jump up here!"

"I'm going to go find Rukia onee-san." He turned towards the closet.

"Rukia isn't here." Ichigo said bitterly. "She just left."

Kon looked shocked. "Wh-what?! Why?"

"No idea. Something came up in Seireitei."

"Ohhhhhh," Kon said, like he totally understood. "And that leaves poor Ichigo all alone, huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the abrupt ending. I'd also like to apologize in case I offended anyone by adding that swearword, but it seemed like something Ichigo would say. I don't know. Anyhow, sayonara and please review!


	3. A Picnic, Well, Sorta

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Yadda yadda yadda.

NOTE TO READERS: Hi. This is going to be a short note to make up for the super long thing I wrote in Chapter 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo glanced up at the classroom door hopefully for the millionth time. Rukia hadn't been in his closet that morning, but he had hoped she'd come to class sometime later.

"Ichigo, do you know where Kuchiki-chan is? She's going to miss the test."

Ichigo looked uncomfortable. "Um, I think she might be coming."

Orihime's eyes gleamed, almost evilly. "Oh goody. She can come with us after school today!"

"Huh? Are we going somewhere?" Ichigo had forgotten about what Kon had done.

"Umm…well…yesterday you said…you said we could have a picnic together…" Orihime turned red.

"Oh. Right." Ichigo felt annoyed. He felt the strong urge to strangle a certain plushie. Then he looked up and saw Orihime grinning broadly as she talked to Tatsuki. Dang it. He definitely couldn't turn her down now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a hard test. I think I probably failed." Ichigo felt awkward, even though he'd known Orihime for a long time.

"What?! But you're so smart, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime seemed bubblier than usual. "But…I wonder where Kuchiki-chan is. You usually come to school together, don't you?"

"Yeah…she…uh…wasn't feeling well," he said lamely. Luckily, Orihime bought it. "That's too bad," she said sadly. Then she brightened instantly. "Maybe she can come with us next time!"

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets. "Um. Yeah. I guess."

The evil gleam returned to Orihime's eyes. "Let's set up over there." She pointed to a partially shady spot near the pond.

"Sure." They reached the spot, then stood there quietly. "Um…" Orihime was looking at him expectantly. "What?"

Now Orihime looked uncomfortable. "Um…well, you said you'd bring the cloth. You know, to put all the food on…?"

That damn plushie.

"Oh! Right. Uh, could you hold on a sec? I gotta go get it. I…forgot." Cursing under his breath, Ichigo ran back towards his house.

"Why are you so late, boy? School ended half an hour ago!" Isshin Kurosaki leapt towards him as he entered the house.

"Shut up!" He raced up the stairs and slammed open his bedroom door, lunging immediately for Kon. "KISAMA!!!" (NOTE: 'Kisama' means 'bastard'.) Kon screamed shrilly and tried to escape, but he grabbed him and stuffed him in a bag. Then he tied it tightly with a string and tossed it in the trashcan. "You filthy, rotten, useless, son of a–"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orhime's voice wandered up through the open window. "Are you ready?"

"Mattsu," he muttered. (ANOTHER NOTE: 'Mattsu' means 'oh crap'.) He looked around desperately for a cloth of some kind. Finally, giving up, he pulled off his bedspread.

He ran back down the stairs, tripping over the stupid cloth over and over again. When he made it outside, Orihime was waiting for him, looking flustered. "Um…Kurosaki-kun? That isn't your bedspread, is it?"

"Nah. Just a…cloth…"

"Oh, okay." Orihime smiled. "Even if it was your bedspread, Kurosaki-kun, I wouldn't mind." She pulled a sack out of her schoolbag. "And here…is the food! We're going to have a lot of fun, don't you think so, Kur–"

A drop of water fell on her nose. "It's raining!" She looked very disappointed. "I guess we'll have to cancel our picnic."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel relieved. "Yeah, it's too bad." They stood there for a moment as the rain started getting heavier.

Orihime was still talking. "I had no idea it was going to rain! There weren't any clouds or anything…I mean…"

"I should be getting back now. See you later, Orihime." Ichigo walked off with his bedspread.

"Oh…okay. See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun!" she said, cheerful again. She waved happily and ran off with her bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ichigo dragged his wet bedspread up the stairs, he wondered when Rukia was coming back. He entered his room and sat down on his bed, staring at the closet. Mentally, he willed her to appear back in it. Then he walked slowly towards it, almost afraid to see…

He slid open the closet door. It was empty.

Ichigo sighed and sat back down on his bed. It'd only been a day since she'd left, but it seemed much longer.

He looked out the window.

The weather was bleak and dreary.

He felt the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter. Hopefully you don't mind, but even though I'm currently on Spring Break, I can't get a lot of time on the computer. So I gotta hurry. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review!


	4. Mope Mope, Brood Brood

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't.

NOTE TO READERS: Hellooooooo!! I'm all giddy right now because I just got iTunes v.7. I mean, I had iTunes before, but this one is better. And now I'm madly downloading anime songs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How…did it happen?" Rukia wanted to know.

"No one's sure. He just disappeared." Renji paused. "He was supposedly on his way to his office."

"Hmm…"

They finally arrived at the 6th division headquarters.

"Nii-sama…" Rukia felt awkward in front of her "brother". He was always so stiff, emotionless.

"Rukia." He sat down. "I see Renji has informed you of the news."

She nodded nervously. "And…he said we were going to send out a search party."

"That is correct. It is also the reason we have brought you here." He looked at her. "We have chosen the most elite shinigami to form this search party. You are one of them."

Rukia didn't know if she felt happy about this or not. "Yes, nii-sama." She rose and exited the room with Renji.

"So…what do you think?"

Rukia sighed. "I don't know. I think saving Hitsugaya-san is important, but I can't help feeling I'd rather not be on this team."

Renji looked confused. "But being on the team is a good thing! It shows that you're one of the best." He looked rather proud. "I'm going too."

Rukia could sense a speech coming up. "Not right now, Renji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was utterly bored. After school had let out, he'd done everything he could think of. He'd finished his homework. He'd eaten a bunch of takoyaki. (NOTE: "Takoyaki" are fried or baked octopus balls.) He'd done a hundred pushups.

If Rukia was here…he wouldn't be bored. They'd be doing something. Probably arguing.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door downstairs. His first thought was, _It's Rukia_, then he realized how stupid and unlikely that was. He made his way downstairs and opened the door since no one else in his stupid family had.

"Sorry, we're not taking any more patients right n – Keigo?" His friend was standing in the doorway.

"Yo, what's up?" Keigo grinned. "I was just passing by, so I thought I'd say hi." He paused. "So, are you going to invite me in?"

Ichigo really didn't feel like staying inside. "Nah. Let's go outside."

He went upstairs and got his coat then came back down. "Let's go."

The weather was beautiful right after the rain. Everything smelled fresh and clean, and the flowers were blooming. Ichigo, on the other hand, still felt crappy.

Keigo noticed this. "Er…you okay?"

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "M'fine."

"Ooooookey dokey." He didn't see Ichigo's annoyed expression.

"Look, if you don't have anything to do, why don't you go bother someone else?" Ichigo snapped.

Keigo acted hurt. "Geez, grumpy guy. No need to get all defensive. What, did the transfer student dump you or something?"

At the mention of Rukia, Ichigo stiffened. "Shut up."

"Ooh, I bet she did," Keigo taunted.

"Keigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut. Up." Now he was in a really bad mood, and definitely not in the mood for Keigo's annoying sense of humor. "See ya." He turned around and started walking back.

Once he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and sat down on the floor. He seemed to be spending a lot of time here lately…

Damn it. He was getting all pissed off and touchy just because she'd left. And…it's not like she wasn't coming back. Because she was…right?

He'd actually never considered that. What if she was leaving on a mission and something happened to her? What if she was in danger? What if…

He was momentarily distracted when he heard a muffled voice coming from his trashcan. Oh yeah…he'd forgotten about Kon…

He decided to ignore it. Instead, he lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sat at her desk drawing. She was tracing her latest Chappy the rabbit.

She drew another one. This one was wearing a shihakusho. (These are the robes the shinigami wear.) She tried drawing it holding a sword, but quickly gave up. She put the paper down and leaned back in her chair.

She wondered how Ichigo was doing. It had been quite a while since she'd left. Did he miss her?

Renji had said that the shinigami who were going on the mission would all be coming tomorrow in the meeting room that afternoon. From the way he'd said it, it had sounded like there were a lot of people coming. More than enough, anyway. So why did she need to go? It's not like they really needed her or anything, what with all the elite shinigami…

She yawned and glanced out the window. The sky had turned a dark shade of purple. She would go to sleep for now, she decided, and think about this tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was basically just about Ichigo moping over Rukia leaving. Heheh.

Please please please review! The past few reviews I've been getting are very encouraging. I think they're all that keep me writing this story. XD – Kuchiki-chan


	5. Squads

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. Every last drop of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

NOTE TO READERS: Konnichi wa and sorry I haven't updated this story for a while. As I'm writing this, I am listening to my all-time favorite song, Hanabi!!! Yay, go Ikimono Gakari!

YEAH!! I CAN UPLOAD DOCUMENTS AGAIN! (Thanks to a handy trick I learned. So my Document Manager actually still won't let me upload documents, but I found out a way to get around it. Heheh…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shinigami gathered in the meeting room. Captain General Yamamoto Genryuusai of the 1st division (the longer the name, the higher the rank) was dividing them into separate squads. "Of course…it would be unwise to have an unplanned rescue mission. But I don't believe there is a single correct method to go approaching this task. Therefore I am dividing you into groups. I will also choose one person to be in charge of each group."

He paused. "Squad one: Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao, Sasakibe Choujirou." The three shinigami dutifully grouped together, already discussion battle strategies. "I'm putting Kyouraku-san in charge. You must do everything he says." He walked off to form the next squad as the three bickered. "Ah, my lovely Nanao-chan! It seems I've one-upped you once again…" "TAICHOU!!!" "Just teasing, Nanao-chan."

"Squad two: Ukitake Jyuushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia. Ukitake is in charge…" Jyuushiro nodded respectfully as he passed him. Matsumoto instantly began complaining.

"I should be the one in charge, considering Hitsugaya-san was MY captain! Oh yes!"

Rukia felt awkward and out of place. She hadn't been in the Soul Society for a long time. "Um…"

Jyuushiro said nothing but watched silently as Yamamoto sort out the remaining shinigami.

Finally the squads were complete. They were:

SQUAD ONE: Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao, Sasakibe Choujirou

SQUAD TWO: Ukitake Jyuushiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia

SQUAD THREE: Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru

Renji was rather proud of being the only vice captain put in charge. "But there are only three squads anyway," Rukia pointed out.

"Good point."

Yamamoto shushed them. "Everyone has a different strategy in mind of how we must go saving him. I believe they are all correct. Be wise and remember, our mission is not to kill anyone, but to bring back Hitsugaya-san.

The shinigami all saluted and started exiting the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's room…

"Where are you going now?"

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why am I always stuck with your creepy family?"

"Kon, shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was short and kind of pointless, in my opinion. I'm currently having writer's block. But…I thought I might as well just make the squads. I mean, there are only nine people on the rescue team.

What's kind of weird is that I reread this today before uploading it, and I realized I made Squad Three Renji, Momo, and Izuru. It's weird because I wrote that before reading volume 15 (it's got a little flashback thingy at the end where they're all at the Shinigami Academy place and they also happen to be on the same team). So I was like, "WHOA!!!"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Arigatou and sayonara!! – Kuchiki-chan


	6. To Save a Friend

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach; I don't. You know the drill.

NOTE TO READERS: Thanks for the awesome reviews!! Oh and Troy Thomas (I hope you don't mind my using your name), you are completely correct. Ichigo probably wouldn't "play around" with a Hollow before "killing" it. Sorry about that. I'll fix it later if I find some time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, good luck." Renji looked down at her.

"You too." Rukia turned and walked away to where Ukitake and Matsumoto were waiting for her.

"Captain Yamamoto has given us instructions to leave through the west gates of Seireitei. Let's go." The three began walking towards their destination.

Meanwhile, Rukia started thinking about home…home? Since when did she start considering Ichigo's closet home?

"So…Rukia-chan! How are you and Kurosaki getting along?" Matsumoto asked loudly.

The mention of Ichigo's name brought Rukia out of her trance. "Eh?! What?"

"I said how are you doing with Kurosaki?"

"Um, fine. Why?"

Matsumoto grinned mischievously. "I think you know why."

Rukia felt herself turn a slight red. "I – I don't know what you're talking about. Ichigo and I are just friends. No more, no less."

"'Friends'?!" Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "When I was your age, we didn't call it 'friends'…"

"Look, Matsumoto-san…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. If you don't want to talk about your love life, that's fine." She laughed.

Rukia sighed. Learning to work with Matsumoto was going to be hard…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karin walked into her room with a towel draped around her shoulders. She was exhausted after playing hours of soccer. And her so called "friends" could be frustrating sometimes.

She sat kneeling on her bed, looking out the window. She loved the smell of the air at night. It always seemed a lot fresher and sharper than during the day.

Suddenly a figure darted past. She got up on her feet, curious. Orange hair, distinctive running style…what was Ichigo doing at this hour? And…what was with the clothes?

Karin immediately told herself that she was hallucinating. True, she could see ghosts, but that didn't mean she couldn't just be seeing things either. She sighed and fell back on the bed, the cool pillow against her neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon took one last look out the window to make sure Ichigo was gone. Yeah, he was stuck in some stupid orange-haired kid's body with his stupid family, but he should look on the bright side. There were some positive aspects. For instance, he could, say, snoop around in Rukia's closet…

He eagerly slid it open. She'd left all her belongings there, since she'd left for Seireitei right after school and hadn't had the time to come back here first.

Her (or Yuzu's) pajamas were folded neatly on the futon. He grabbed them and hugged them to his face, breathing in the wonderful scent of his beloved onee-san.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urahara?" Ichigo was uncertain. "Hello?"

The door to Urahara Shoten had been left carelessly open, but no one was inside.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki. What can I do for you?" A rumpled-looking Urahara appeared suddenly.

Ichigo nearly fell over. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

Urahara bowed. "My apologies. Please continue."

"Well…I…I was wondering if you could open a portal to the Soul Society for me again."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

"Uh…" Ichigo wasn't sure if he should tell Urahara the truth. It might sound like he was trying to interfere with the soul reapers' mission.

"Saving Kuchiki-san again?" Urahara joked.

Ichigo swallowed. "Sorta."

"And…?"

"Well, you see – "

Urahara laughed. "That's alright. You don't need to explain. As long as your intentions are pure…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kon's still going about his perverted ways. Hee. As for Karin, considering she's seen Ichigo in his shinigami form so many times, I don't think she should be so surprised anymore. Ah well.

I'm not really sure when this story is taking place. Obviously they've already gone and saved Rukia once, but she still lives in his closet, so I dunno.

R&R please!! Your comments and suggestions never cease to brighten my day. – Kuchiki-chan


	7. What's Going On Between You Two?

DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all of its characters.

NOTE TO READERS: Sorry for not updating since, oh, let's see, forever. I'm currently brain dead and don't have the slightest idea what to write. Suggestions would be greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hitsugaya-san obviously isn't anywhere near here, or else we'd easily be able to sense his reiatsu. We've been designated to scout the north Hueco Mundo area. Now come on, let's move."

Ukitake paused and drew out his zanpakutou, creating a portal for them. "Quick, go on."

Matsumoto and Rukia obediently followed him into the portal, using shunpo until they reached the other end.

"Okay, now I suggest we split up." Ukitake paused to survey the landscape. "Matsumoto, you take this side. Kuchiki, go on ahead that way. If either of you get into trouble of any sort or find anything of significance, give me a beep." Ukitake held up two small, black devices that looked similar to cell phones and handed them to Matsumoto and Rukia. "And remember…if you find any hint of Hitsugaya-san's whereabouts, go there immediately. We are here to bring him back, not create a disturbance. Try not to bring too much attention to yourselves." He looked directly at Matsumoto as he said this.

Matsumoto frowned. "Of course not, Ukitake-san. What makes you think I would EVER do something like that?"

Ukitake gave an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes before continuing. "Well, I wish each of you the best of luck. Don't take any chances." And with that he was gone in a flash.

Rukia looked around nervously. "I…I hope we can find Hitsugaya-san."

Matsumoto laughed confidently. "Ah, don't worry, Rukia. Wherever he is, I'm sure taichou can take care of himself."

"Well, okay." Rukia began walking. She felt tired and rusty. Definitely not in the mood for fighting any Hollows.

"Wait! Kuchiki!" Rukia turned around. Matsumoto was running up to her. "Let's look for him together, eh, Rukia?"

"But…Ukitake-taichou told us to split up."

"Oh, who really cares? Not like it's going to make a really big difference." Matsumoto began walking beside her. "Lighten up."

Rukia hesitated. "Well, I guess so."

Matsumoto winked. "And I know so."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes, then Matsumoto spoke up. "Seriously…what's going on between you and Kurosaki?" It seemed as if she'd been dying to ask this.

A tinge of red appeared on Rukia's face. "Nothing, Matsumoto-san. I'm serious. Ichigo is just…a friend."

Matsumoto sighed. "That's all you ever say. Come on, Rukia. Admit it. There's something else, isn't there?"

When Rukia didn't reply but instead kept going ahead, facing forward, she wiggled her finger in her face. "You know it's true…"

Rukia whirled around. "Even if there was something between us, what's it to you?" she yelled.

Matsumoto was taken aback. "Geez, I was just asking…"

"Yeah, well don't!"

Matsumoto shut up and didn't mention Ichigo, or anything else for that matter, until they sensed a rather strange presence. It didn't seem like anything they'd encountered before…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five days since Ichigo had asked Urahara to open a portal for him. That meant that in just two days he could go and bring Rukia back…that is, assuming she was still alive.

_Stop thinking like that. The more you think about it, the more you're going to believe it._

Ichigo shoved the thought out of his head and went to work on his math homework. The words swam tantalizingly in front of his face…nah, he couldn't concentrate. He had too much on his mind.

_Must use…Law of Sines…_

Ichigo sighed and snapped the textbook shut. Kon crawled out from under his bed. "Ichigo, when's onee-san coming back?"

"I don't know, okay?" Ichigo snapped. "She'll come back when she feels like it."

He hadn't told Kon that he was going to bring her back yet, and he didn't really feel like ever telling him. He'd just get in the way.

"Listen…I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm not sure how long, but while I'm gone you'd better lie low and not get into any trouble. If I get back and find out you've been chasing girls again, or – or –"

"Asking Orihime out?"

"Yeah, or that, then I am going to rip you up and then burn your remains. Got it?"

Kon gulped. "Got it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chapter was really short…sorry about that. But seriously, I am having a major brain freeze and thus have no idea what to write. Please review and tell me if you think I should still continue this story. – Kuchiki-chan


End file.
